A Winner Is You! Introducing Neji Hyuuga!
by Movie-Brat
Summary: The second intro story to avatar's tournament. Neji is competiting in the tournament for his training but what surprises are in store him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Wow, here we go again. This MB here and I never thought I post two stories in one day. Wow, go me. Originally, I was going to do this tomorrow but I decided to write this one today since I finally thought of how to get Neji to the tournament so here it is and I hope it's just as good as Argent's intro and hope you enjoy.**

Right now, it was in the afternoon that a pale young man, with milk-white eyes, and long black hair. He wore a headband on his forehead which had a leaf on a silver plate, black and cream colored clothing that looked like traditional Japanese clothing and high-topped black colored sandals. This was Neji Hyuuga, a member of the Hyuuga clan.

Basically, he was back from a one hour jog in the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. He once again stepped foot into the village returning to his home. But on his way, he stepped on something. He heard a "crunch" sound or something as he stepped on whatever it was. He looked down and he a simple flyer, he took his foot off from it, picked it up and examined it. However, this flyer is advertising a tournament at the El Centro De El Mundo which translates to Mall of the World, which is the largest mall on Earth.

This, the mall, he never heard of. But since it was a tournament, he decided to go but he cared less about whatever prizes are given, he saw this as something for his training. So, with permission from his father and the fifth Hokage known as Tsunade, he left the Hidden Leaf Village to compete in the tournament. Hinata watched him leave and did hope for his safe return.

So, you'd think there would be no way for him to travel to North America correct? Well, no problem there as he actually went there by sea. You see, he took a boat in order to travel to the United States, specifically California so yeah he had to use a traditional sailboat in order to go there. Curiously, on his way there, he saw someone riding on a dragon.

'What the hell?' Neji thought in shock of what he saw.

He just wondered if he really did see a dragon flying in the sky. But he didn't allow that to distract from what he was doing. So, he kept on sailing to California. It took him for about four or five days to get there. Thankfully, he took supplies with him, so he had plenty of food to eat. But finally hours later during the daytime, he finally saw shore. He figured he finally made it to California.

The shore he saw was a Californian beach full of teenagers, couples and families enjoying themselves. But of course, everyone was not everyone was prepared for the sight of a sailboat heading towards the sands of the beach itself. The sailboat finally stopped as it touched the sand. Neji departs and began walking as everyone just looks at him in awe. But he ignored their reactions.

He soon climbed up the stairs and he saw a male, long-haired blonde, black sunglass-wearing beachgoer leaning on the rails staring at the ocean itself.

"Where is the El Centro De El Mundo?" Neji asked.

But for some reason the beachgoer doesn't answer. He just continually stared at the ocean. Neji waved his hand in front of the beachgoer's face to get his attention but no answer came out of him. Deciding that he won't answer, he left him and continued onto his journey.

On his way, he asked random strangers about the location of the El Centro De El Mundo but the people who answered him were rude to him but others, they just simply don't know. In fact, as he was walking, an old lady talking to her friend at an outside table of a café, she whispered to her and said "He's up to no good, I know it."

She said that for racist reasons and Neji did hear that but he ignored her, she just wasn't worth his time. Anyway, he finally saw a California map at a travel stand, so he took one and walked off but of course, the guy who runs the stand saw that and asked him.

"Hey, you gonna pay for those?"

With the help of the map, he finally found his way to the El Centro De El Mundo mall. Satisfied, he started to walk there as he saw a creature that resembled a koala passed by him. But unlike the dragon, he didn't bother to notice and he also never bothered to look at the old man departing from the same dragon he saw behind as he walked through the automatic entrance doors at the mall itself. That and he also didn't bother to notice a pale-white skinned girl also walking towards the mall.

When he got there, he looked in awe as how big it is. I mean, it was just huge, I mean it had everything, and I mean everything. I mean, besides the usuals like the food court. It had a lot of stores like any Music/DVD store, Anime stores, supermarkets, etc. and it even had what was called the El Grande Theatre which not only plays the current movies that are recently shown, it also shows movies from the past decades, it even had something called Midnight Madness which shows various Horror films on Friday and Saturday at midnight. And it also had a Godiva outlet, I mean there are a lot of things the mall has which is too much to describe.

But Neji didn't want to get distracted so he kept on going until he finally saw a large number of people standing near a large, circular room. The room was about one hundred feet in diameter, with ten-foot-wide balconies on the rim. The balconies formed a giant spiral going up to the massive and awe-inspiring domed ceiling, with multiple large gates leading to the eight wings of the mall on each story.

Figuring this was the tournament he had read; he went to that specific area and stood there with the other competitors. As he waited a few minutes for the tournament, a young girl with Gray-White pale skin called him.

"Yo!" she cried.

He looked at her and he saw that she was wearing a strapless black dress, with a scarlet shirt, black knee-high stockings, full-length matching gloves, scarlet Mary Janes, and a black ribbon around her throat. And she also had unruly hair and was short and black with bangs dyed red. And soon, she stood next to him.

"What's all this then?" said the girl with a British accent although a bit jaded.

But they soon got their answer as two figures stepped into the arena.

**A/N:**

**Well that's Neji's intro. Hope you enjoyed it. Wow, that was the quickest story I ever wrote. As you guys noticed, I used the same descriptions from my previous story and avatar's story as well but I hope he doesn't mind that. The thing is, since I wrote it before why do it again? So, I copied and paste what I wrote but if anyone feels that was a cheap effort, I apologize really. Sorry. But I hope you guys still like it and I'll be reading your stories soon.**


	2. Round 1

**A/N:**

**Alright, here we go again this is M-B here with the Neji vs. Massie fight. Originally I was going to do Argent vs. Sub-Zero first but someone withdrew from Round one and as a result, Argent won so now, I'll be writing the Neji vs. Massie fight instead. And I hope you enjoy it.**

It was finally announced that Neji was now assigned to fight Massie Block. Neji stepped into the arena waiting for his opponent. Massie, as she walked through the crowd of fighters, she took a good look at them on her way to the arena. Most of them seemed though, others looked not much of challenge physicality-wise, and some just seemed creepy. Like this man, who had pale white skin, long black hair and a ninja outfit just seemed to scream "pedophile."

That didn't bother at her at first but she just couldn't help but having second thoughts about the tournament. So finally, she now stood on the arena facing Neji. She then looked at the group of fighters again. Even though she knew she would never give up easily but in this case, she thought it would be wise for her not to get involved in a tournament. Not just because of the fighters but it could be fucking dangerous if she went up against a high level fighter.

'What Am' I doing?' Massie thought. 'I'm in way out of my league here. Wait a minute, what Am' I saying? I hate to loose, I hate loosing! I mean I don't want to give up too easily. But then again, judging from these guys…'

"What is she doing?" Neji asked himself as she saw that Massie isn't moving at all. She was just standing there.

'Calm down, Massie.' She thought to herself in order not to loose her cool. Actually, she maintained calmness level. 'Maybe you can still do this. Wait, what about that guy with the long black hair? Somehow I'm guessing he's a pedophile. How? I don't know, wait why am' I talking about him? Okay, think this through. Should I forfeit the match or not?'

"What are you waiting for?!" yelled a ninja dressed in yellow armor.

"Asshole." Massie muttered quietly. Then she went back to her thoughts. 'Okay, that's it. I made up my mind. I can't go through with this at all. I need to get out of here. Hell, I never really wanted to win the damn thing anyway. But the question is, how do I get out of here?'

She then began to formulate a plan in her head. Finally, after a minute of thinking, she finally thought of a way to get out of the tournament without exactly making a fool out of herself.

'Okay, I think I got it.' She thought. She then yelled to Neji: "You want me? Here I come!"

She then charged at Neji. He was prepared to strike against her but then, Massie skidded for a moment and then tripped falling flat on her chest and she cried in agony although in a phony way as possible but she was hoping everyone bought it.

"Oh! AH!" Massie cried. "My ankle, I'm injured!"

The rest of the fighters were in dismay. She was charging for a moment but then she tripped and somehow got injured? What a fucking, bloody rip-off.

Neji then approached her and it was obvious to him that she was not injured.

"Your leg is fine." He told Massie.

She was then shocked that he didn't buy the "broken ankle" act.

"No it isn't." she retorted.

"Yes it is." Neji replied.

Finally, she stood up and the fighters saw that she was fine. She then whispered to Neji.

"Listen," Massie began. "I decided to forfeit the tournament."

"Then why not say that you forfeit the match?" asked Neji.

"I rather loose with dignity rather than humiliation!" replied Massie. "Fight you coward or I'll spill your guts right out of you!"

She yelled because she wanted to give the other fighters the idea that the fight was still on.

"You what?" asked an insulted Neji.

"Sorry." Massie apologized. She then asked. "I just wanted to let them know that the fight is still on. Just listen, can you pretend to hit me?"

"Hit you? Why?" asked Neji.

"Just please, do it." Massie urged. "I just need to get out of here. Please? Please?"

Neji then sighed and agreed to help her to get out of the tournament. "Alright."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" thanked a grateful Massie. She then cleared her throat and yelled again to still give the impression to the fighters that fight is heating up.

"Hurry up and fight me, stupid! I'm an animal!"

Neji then raised his fist up and placed it in front of Massie's face. Then she pretended that she was hit by the impact of his fist by lightly jumping 2 feet away from him. He then swung his fists at Massie and she pretended to be actually hit by them. So after a minute of fighting she then fell flat on her face giving the impression that she was knocked out from the fight.

Most of the fighters didn't buy the act it but it doesn't matter now. It was clear that Neji won the fight regardless of anything. Neji then bended down and spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Neji.

"I'm fine." Massie replied.

"Are you upset that you lost?"

"Um, actually, I never cared if I won or not actually."

And with that, Massie left the arena and the hosts declared Neji officially the winner of the fight.

**A/N: Ok, I know that this fight has more words than what avatarjk137 required but I felt that it needed more than like 500 words or so. And if anyone has read The Clique book series which Massie Block is from, sorry of she was out of character but this was how I was going to write this fight so apologies to anyone who has read the books especially a certain friend of mine. And I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and let's see what happens in Round 2.**


	3. Round 2: Neji vs Marluxia

A/N:

**Here we go again; this is MB here with my Neji vs. Marluxia fight. Um, not much to say except I hope you enjoy the fight and I wish Moonshine's Guide (The author using Marluxia) luck. So, again, I hope you enjoy.**

"So, what do you think?" Argent asked Neji.

"Impressive," Replied Neji. "Your trap was clever I'll admit."

"Well, if given the chance, I could use it on you." Argent joked as she walked back to Massie in order to start off their conversation again.

Then suddenly, it was announced that Neji is up next again. He stepped into the arena awaiting his opponent. He waited for a moment but then he finally saw him. His lair style was messy and it's sort of long, his hair color is pink for some strange reason, he's dressed in black, I mean he had a black cloak, black gloves, and black boots. And he also had a big, long scythe that's also colored pink. This was Marluxia, the graceful assassin, and was also a member of Organization XIII.

Unlike Massie, Marluxia is way more powerful and is just the opponent for Neji to fight. That is if Neji can actually handle him.

_Hmm. An odd looking man, normally I would see that hair color from Sakura, not from him._ Thought Neji.

"Ready…" Death by Chocolate addressed with his megaphone as the two fighters get into their stances.

"BEGIN!"

Neji ran towards him, he was about punch but he then saw Marluxia swing his scythe so thankfully Neji stopped and ducked before he could slice him. Neji tried kicking him but he blocked Neji's feet with his scythe but that didn't last long as Neji managed to kick Marluxia in the chest then Neji punched him in the face.

But that wasn't the end of it, Marluxia unleashed an energy wave by using his scythe and it worked as Neji flew 15 feet away from the arena and ended up falling face down onto the ground. But he wasn't going to quit that easy. He got up and glared at Marluxia with his pale looking eyes.

_He's a lot powerful than I thought he would be._ Thought Neji. _There has to be a way to take him down._

"What's that bloke doing?" Argent asked Deadpool.

Deadpool's response was just a shrug, nothing more. Sylar looked at Neji and then looked at Marluxia and he simply smiled to himself.

"This will be interesting." Said Sylar with a smirk on his face.

Back with Neji, while still thinking plan, he suddenly remembered what he saw in the mall before going into the tournament. One of the things he remembered seeing was a FYE store filled with DVDs, CDs, video games, manga, etc. and it also had electronic devices and he figured there would be a sprinkler system there.

_That's it!_ Neji thought as he finally figured out a plan.

"Hey!" Neji said to Marluxia. "Try to find me if you can!"

With that, Neji ran as fast as he could. Leaving the other competitors dumbfounded except for Sylar. He had a feeling that the fight wasn't over just yet.

"Um, so now what?" asked the chocolate demon.

"I'll find him." Said Marluxia as he ran in the same direction as Neji's.

Neji was only running as he was trying to lead him into his trap so he was searching for the FYE store he saw an hour ago before the start of round 1 in the tournament. It took him a while but he found it. He then activated his Byakugan just to be sure about the store and he was right FYE had everything it had even the sprinkler system.

Then suddenly, Marluxia was suddenly behind him, he swung his staff at Neji but he quickly fought back as Neji punched him in the chest and Marluxia quickly dissolved into flowers leaving Neji shocked but he then realized he that he punched a clone while the real Marluxia is waiting to attack.

Before he knew it, a dozen Marluxia clones jumped down and cornered Neji.

_Damn_! Thought a frustrated Neji. _It's a trap, it's a goddamn ambush_!

But since he figured they would be clones, he took them all on. He punched and kicked every single clone as they dissolved into flowers. It was easy but he didn't realize the real Marluxia was behind until he used the energy wave from his scythe. When it did, Neji hurled into the FYE store breaking the glass. It alarmed the various customers and employees of the store causing them to run away from it.

Neji groaned as he got up and he now saw Marluxia walking towards him, thinking quickly, he spotted a fire extinguisher equipped into the wall. He took it and started firing it at him causing Marluxia to lose sight of him. Then Neji threw it at Marluxia hitting him in the face and ran off somewhere in the store.

The foam cleared as Marluxia grasped his face in pain as the fire extinguisher was hard enough to hurt his face but then again, it'll hurt anyone's face hell it can even break someone's nose.

"This child is starting to irritate me." Marluxia said to himself. He then lets go of his face and proceeded to find the ninja inside the store.

Neji was hiding behind the Heavy metal music section of the store trying to think of a way to make his plan truly work. He then spotted a boombox outside its cardboard box and also saw a copy of the Megadeth album Hidden Treasure on the ground since someone dropped it in a panic. Finally, Neji found a way to make his plan work.

Marluxia was searching in every section of the store but had found nothing but then suddenly, he heard something that caught his attention. It was music, although Marluxia wouldn't call it music but it is none of the less. In fact, it was the song No More Mr. Nice Guy echoing throughout the store. He then found the source as he walked next to the Heavy Metal section and what did he see?

The same boombox Neji found. Unimpressed, Marluxia turned it off by slicing it in half with his scythe. Then suddenly, a kunai was thrown into the air and sliced a sprinkler which was attached to the ceiling causing it to be activated and the water was poured onto a still unimpressed Marluxia.

"Oh, that's fucking great." Marluxia said in a deadpan voice as he got wet.

He then turned and saw Neji standing there awaiting his next move. Neji started to walk backwards as Marluxia started to approach him calmly. Neji stopped behind the counter which had a cash register which was near a fire exit.

"You are a worthy opponent, I'll give you that." Marluxia told Neji. "However, I find your attempts to beat me, meaningless."

"You'll see that I'm full of surprises." Neji said.

Marluxia then held his scythe he brought it down just to slice Neji but Neji quickly jumped out of the way and instead, Marluxia's scythe hits an electronic cash register and it began to shock him literally as well, electronics and water do not mix, ever. The cash register then exploded causing Marluxia to be flown in mid-air and he then landed on a bunch of Barney DVDs. Thank God, considering that Barney sucks and by doing this, it'll make kids less stupid.

Anyway, Marluxia was now down for the count. Neji then stood next to him, just looking down at him. Marluxia then grabbed his leg but he then kicked him in the face which truly knocked out Marluxia. So with that, Marluxia's hand lets go of Neji's leg and the ninja himself walked away from him and the store.

He arrived back to the tournament with a surprise look on everyone's face.

"What took you so long?" asked a red-haired teenager named Ichigo.

"I have beaten my opponent." said Neji.

"Well, I guess that makes you a winner. Congrats, kid." said Death by Chocolate.

"I figured he would win." said Sylar.

"How so?" asked Argent.

"Lucky guess." Sylar shrugged.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's everything. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please, do not make any romantic assumptions about the conversation Neji and Argent had. The last thing I need is fangirls begging me to write romance and I hate writing romance in general. Unless if there's a kill scene involved like in a slasher movie. But anyway, hoped you guys enjoy it and I wish the other authors luck with the entries.**


	4. Round 3: Deadpool and Solid Snake

**A/N:**

**What's up guys? This is M-B here with another Neji fight but what's interesting about it is that it's a team up fight. That's right, Luffy and Neji are going to team up and fight their next opponents. Not much else to say but hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners.**

The chocolate demon announced that Neji Hyuga and Monkey D. Luffy were next to fight. On that same announcement, Solid Snake and Deadpool were next to fight as well as the rules have changed a little bit so now the fighters had to fight in teams, so yeah it was a team vs. team battle. Moving on, each of the two fighters stepped onto the platform with the other fighters watching in anticipation.

"Ninjas and pirates?" Massie observed. "That's new."

"Well, they are two of the most popular kind of people nowadays." Argent said.

"He looks like a pirate." Vexen said as he referred "the pirate" as Luffy.

"So do you." Marluxia told Vexen which earned him a glare from his comrade.

As soon as both of the duo fighters stepped onto the arena, they glanced at each other. One opponent had a mullet, his face was grizzled, a gray-blue battle outfit, a headband and had a cigarette in his mouth. This was Solid Snake. The other, was covered completely in a red and black outfit, with two swords on his back. This was Deadpool.

"Begin!" yelled Death by Chocolate and so, the fight was on.

Deadpool and Snake went on for the offense first. Deadpool went for Neji, while Snake went for Luffy. Both Deadpool and Neji started to fight each other. Both of them threw fists at each and attempted to do a drop kick on each other but they both avoided each move, they couldn't even punch each other in the face without trying to avoid the impact, but Deadpool couldn't avoid what was coming next. Neji used the Gentle Fist on Deadpool, it struck the opponent in the chest, and Neji kicked him across to the right knocking him down but didn't knock him out.

"Shit," murmured Deadpool. "That kid packs a punch."

He got up quickly and resumed fighting Neji again. Luffy however was kind of having difficulty fighting Snake as he was avoiding the bullets from Snake's usual weapon, the SOCOM Mk. 23 but the pirate did use a move that defended himself. Luffy used the Gomu Gomu No Balloon; as a result, it deflected the bullets which Snake had to avoid. But afterwards, he took out a bazooka and aimed it at Luffy. Neji saw this and used the Hakke Kuushou on Deadpool, it was an invisible wave that caused his opponent to be thrown back and it was enough for him to crash into Snake. When he did, Snake was not only knocked to the ground but it also caused him to misfire the bazooka which narrowly missed Luffy. So, instead of going for the pirate, it instead ended up going into a Disney store blowing up the store that contained all things Hannah Montana.

"This sucks." groaned Deadpool as he got up and began to ran toward Neji.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Snake heard as he saw a long, extended rubber yet human-like fist coming towards him. He avoided the fist and took out a Makarov PMM pistol and began shooting at Luffy who avoided each of the incoming bullets. Deadpool took out his two swords and attempted to at least cut part of Neji's skin in order to take him down.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!" said Neji as he now tried the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique.

"What the fuck?" groaned Deadpool as he felt that his body was weakening. _What the fuck did that punk do to me?_

Neji swung his foot in order to kick the mercenary across his face but even though his body was weakening, he did avoid what could've been a harsh impact on his face.

"You got spunk kid, I'll give you that." The mercenary told the ninja. "But I ain't going down that easy."

He then turned to the left to see Snake who was apparently throw by Luffy and just as Snake was about to crash into him, Deadpool moved one inch away from Snake, so instead, Luffy's opponent crashed into the ground.

"That was random." Deadpool observed before he unexpectedly got hit in the face by Neji's fist and knocked into the ground thanks the impact of the fist.

"To quote Randal Graves 'I stand corrected, that sucks.'" said Deadpool as he got up. "Okay, just as the song goes 'No More Mister Nice Guy.'"

He took out two Uzi guns from his gun holsters and aimed them carefully at the ninja.

"Kid, I never miss, believe me." Warned the mercenary.

He started firing as soon as Neji ran across the arena in order to avoid the incoming bullets. In the meantime, Solid Snake used every gun to fight against Luffy but all the pirate did was avoid them or deflect them but Luffy started to go on an offense. He grabbed onto a pillar which was attached to the upper part of the mall solely for decoration he aimed himself carefully at the FOXHOUND agent. He intended to use himself as a projectile in order to beat Solid Snake.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" the pirate yelled as launched himself towards Snake. In desperation, Snake used the Makarov PMM to shoot at him again but it was no use. Luffy crashed landed into Snake, not only did the impact of the crash made a small crater, it also caused Snake to be knocked out unconscious.

Deadpool was kind of tired after his attempt to shoot Neji with his two Uzi guns which ran out of bullets, so for a while they were still using their fists and their martial arts on each other. Deadpool was about to strike again but Luffy's fist came out of nowhere and it hit the mercenary right in the face which knocked him out completely since he fell to the ground afterwards. Neji turned to the right and looked at Luffy who gave him a small victory smile to which Neji smiled back in gratitude. Soon after, they were announced as the winners of Round Three.

"Not bad," Argent said. "to be honest I thought that Snake guy would win."

"Really? I was thinking of that Deadpool guy." Massie responded.

"Well, looks like we're next." Argent informed the fashion girl with a smile.

"Definitely." Massie smiled back.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's everything. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and um, well I don't have anything else to say except that I wish everyone involved in the tournament good luck and I'll be looking forward to reading their entries. And coming soon will be my Massie and Argent team up fight. See you guys soon, over and out.**


	5. Round 4: Neji vs Scorpion

**A/N:  
Alright, here we are again. This is MB here with my latest offering, Neji vs. Scorpion. Unlike my Argent and co. vs. Massie and co. fight, Neji doesn't have any allies in this entry. Upon thinking, I decided not to give him allies; I thought it would be better as a solo fight. And, well not much to say anything else except hope you enjoy it.**

The chocolate demon then announced the next opponents, Neji and Scorpion were next. The two fighters stepped onto the arena; they stood on the platform and faced each other, actually more like glaring at each other. Neji sensed a lot of chakra coming from his opponent. Who is he? He thought. There was something about his chakra that was a bit extreme. Not to mention, that this particular opponent looked beefed up and muscular as well. He also had a mask that cover his head and his mouth but not his eyes which looked like they were rolled back. He also had yellow and black colored armor.

"Begin!" The chocolate demon cried and the fight was on.

"Get over here!" Scorpion cried.

Out of the palm of his hand, came out a rope dart, Neji jumped out of the way and when he did, the dart instead hit the platform, so Scorpion retracted it back into his hand.

"Come here!"

After that, Scorpion suddenly disappeared. Not a trace of him was found, this confused Neji.

"Where did he go?"

He stepped back and looked back and fourth to be prepared if his opponent would strike again. Unfortunately, that happened. Scorpion appeared behind him instantly, Neji was about to fight back but it was too late as his opponent punched him across the face which caused the shinobi to fly back and landed three feet away from him.

"Pathetic." Scorpion said in a rough tone in his voice.

Neji stood up, he wiped away the blood from the bruise on his mouth with his sleeve, and he then got into a fighting stance. He then made his move, he ran towards him, ready to strike at him, he attempted to land his punch on Scorpion's face, but his opponent blocked it, but Neji wasn't going to give up, he continued his attempt to hit him but Scorpion blocked every punch. Scorpion then unleashed his rope dart again only this time he wrapped it around Neji's wrist, but thinking quickly, Neji took out his kunai and sliced it off freeing his wrist. Scorpion was about to strike again but this time, Neji used the Gentle Fist but before he did that, he dropped the kunai on the arena.

"Ooh, this is going to be good." Deadpool said intrigued with what was going on.

He activated the Byakugan and he punched him upside on his opponent's chin, the impact caused Scorpion to fly upward five feet away from the arena and just as he was about to crash land on the platform, at the last minute, Neji kicked him in the face. The impact caused Scorpion to skid across the arena six feet away from Neji. But that wasn't the end of it, Scorpion got up only to have a pissed off look on his face underneath his mask as soon as he got up. He then ran toward the shinobi only to this appear in about two seconds as he ran. This time, Neji was prepared; he activated the Byakugan to trace him. When he did, he saw that Scorpion transported in front of him ready to punch him. Neji ducked this time and Scorpion ended up getting punched in the stomach by the ninja and kicked across his face as well but Scorpion pulled another move, he was able to trip Neji's legs and placed his legs in between his head and flipped him backwards which caused Neji to land on the arena head first. Scorpion then kicked his body but Neji grabbed his opponent's foot and tripped his other foot which caused him to fall onto the arena. But Scorpion kicked him in the lower part of his stomach with both feet. But as Neji still stood, Scorpion threw a few punches but Neji blocked his left fist, he took out another kunai and stabbed his opponent on the right shoulder. He then punched him across the face and tried another technique.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!" Neji cried out his technique.

He used this technique when hitting Scorpion everywhere on his best. When he cried "64 Palms", the last hit was too much for Scorpion to be able to stand any longer as finally, he landed onto the arena hard. But it wasn't enough to beat him completely as Scorpion was still conscious. Neji couldn't believe it that his opponent was able to stomach every hit. Scorpion got up and was more pissed than he was before. He growled in anger and rushed toward him enraged. Neji didn't had time to react so now he was getting a brutal beating. After what seemed to be a sixth punch across Neji's face. This time he landed on the ground face down with his left hand lying next to Scorpion's right foot. Neji's hand ended up getting stomped on hard and he cried in pain, Scorpion then took out the same kunai Neji dropped after he used it cut off the rope dart, he took his foot off from Neji's hand, bent down and stabbed Neji's hand with the kunai, he was now in even more pain. Scorpion got up and he kicked Neji across his face and he used his foot to rollover Neji who was now facing the glass windows of the mall with the reflections of the sun shining upon his face.

"Ouch." Massie winced. "That guy got hit, hard."

"Tell me about it." Argent agreed.

Scorpion then grabbed him by his hair, straightened him up and Scorpion gave him another series of beatings but this time, Neji grasped onto his face, digging his fingers into his eyes hard. But Scorpion kicked him in the crouch but before he could do anything, Neji punched him across the face again. Then Scorpion's face ended up making contact with Neji's foot as Neji kicked him in the face hard about six times with the sixth time but the hardest of all. All those kicks left Scorpion's face covered in blood; this time however, Scorpion was weakening.

And once again, he tried out the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms technique once again, this time striking at his face and his chest. When Neji cried "64 Palms", he struck his opponent in the face. Scorpion was wobbling around like a drunken man. He was then loosing sight and loosing consciousness as well. So after a while, Scorpion finally collapsed onto the ground. Now, Scorpion's not actually dead, he's just unconscious after everything Neji just threw at him.

"Impressive." Lancer admired.

Everyone cheered and applauded at Neji's accomplishment in defeating Scorpion. The chocolate demon himself was pleased with the outcome of the fight but then again, he was already enjoying the tournament anyway. But the question is in Neji's case, who's next?

**A/N:**

**Well, that's everything. Truth be told, I was actually expecting to write a Neji vs. Scorpion as soon as the tournament and I knew the day would come. XD But hope you guys enjoyed it and I wish everyone luck on their entries. And next up will be Massie and co. vs. Argent and co. See you soon.**


	6. Final Round: Neji vs Lancer

**A/N:  
Here are at last, this is M-B with my Neji vs. Lancer fight. Originally, this fight was already done but it was sadly deleted when my computer suddenly went crazy. So, this is a re-write of the fight. Though, I couldn't remember what I wrote so it's a different entry. Oh, and I need to get this out of my system but I'd like to say something to the guy who started that rumor about avatarjk137 being Flame Rising (Don't know his name, I probably forgot but oh well): Fuck You. He's not him, you don't know what you're talking about, back the fuck off, asshole. **

As Neji walked onto the arena, he wasn't so sure about the new rule where killing is officially instated. I mean, he didn't like killing, nor would that be the one thing on his mind to win. But regardless, he had to fight anyway. But, concerning Lancer, he had been impressed with his previous fights including the last one where he went up against Leroy. So, Neji now had his chance to fight him. The question is though, how long will the shinobi last against his latest and quite possibly, his last opponent?

Neji stood for a moment, until Lancer himself came onto the arena himself, both were six feet away from each other. The shinobi inspected his opponent's attire. He had blue and gray armor, he had blue hair as well, and he held a spear on his right hand. He seemed intimidating but that never stopped Neji before.

"Hmm, a ninja versus, um, a knight? Maybe? Hmm, never could tell. But, this should be good." Deadpool said with an intrigued tone in his voice.

"Begin!" The chocolate demon cried out, thus beginning the fight.

Neji went into a fighting stance with his fists stretched forward, ready to strike. Lancer, however, now held his spear with two of his hands.

_This should be interesting._ Lancer thought with interest.

He then ran and charged toward Neji with the spear ready to possibly pierce through the shinobi's skin. But Neji narrowly dodged it. The shinobi then tried a few kicks on him but Lancer blocked each kick with his spear. The man then tried to drop kick him but Neji avoided that by jumping at the right time to do so.

Neji was about to shout out and activate the Byakugan but he was cut off by an incoming fist that made contact with his face courtesy of Lancer. Lancer attempted to try again but this time by kicking him upside his chin but Neji moved out of the way in time. The shinobi at one point attempted to drop kick Lancer but he leaped and attempted to stab him with his apear afterwards but he missed and ended up stabbing the ground instead. But he quickly removed from the ground and he attempted to stab him stab him but Neji would avoid each time in a blink of a flash.

While fighting, Neji happened to notice that Lancer's chakra seemed odd for some reason. Then again, he sensed different forms of chakra in each fighter. But aside from chakra, he still had to think of a strategy to beat Lancer. He had to think of one and fast. In the meantime, he had to delay Lancer in order to concentrate on a strategy but that didn't work since Lancer kept on going somehow. Ultimately, the only stragety he could think of was to disarm Lancer, mainly as a last minute idea. So finally, he tried a lot of attempts to at least knock off the spear from Lancer himself but that was easier said than done.

_This kid is persistant, but he's probably underestimating me. Especially on what I can do_. Lancer grinned as he tried to stab Neji with his spear.

Lancer then swung his spear at him but the shinobi ducked. Ultimately, he took out his kunaiand stabbed him through the chest with it. In retaliation however, this provided the chance for Lancer to strike at him. So, he swung his spear again and sliced Neji across his cheek. His cheek bled small drops of blood but nothing serious.

"I got to admit, that wasn't bad. Though, you left yourself in the open." Lancer told the shinobi.

Suddenly, Neji finally drop kicked Lancer, he attempted to catch the spear. But Lancer, kicked him in the chest with both feet together which sended him two feet away from him, got up and caught the spear with his right hand.

"That was impressive. You caught me off guard for a second." Laughed Lancer. "But, as you can see, I now have the spear."

Neji wiped off the blood off his cheek, got up and stood, ready to fight again. Only this time, he actiavted his ability.

"BYAKUGAN!" shouted Neji as he activated his Byakugan. This didn't faze Lancer himself, however.

"Now you're talking." Lancer smiled as he twirled his spear as he charged at him.

Lancer attempted to ram his spear into Neji's chest but he narrowly avoided that and the shinobi kicked him in the back, but that didn't stop Lancer as he turned around to slice him again but that failed as Neji ducked once again. But his face soon came into contact with Neji's foot and he made a direct hit on Lancer's face when he kicked him. He staggered after that kick but that didn't stop him.

"Okay, that actually wasn't bad." Lancer mummered as he wiped off blood from his face with his hand.

He then raised up his spear and threw at the shinobi but he moved out of the way and the spear ended up hitting the ground instead five feet away from him. Lancer then rocked toward Neji and kicked him across his face. And punched him multiple times, but Neji kicked Lancer in the chest and punched him in the face three times. But the warrior striked back by kicking him in the chest. But Neji struck back by kicking him upside his chin and in the lower part of his stomach. The warrior stumbled back a little bit, but he still won't go down easy despite the fact that blood was dripping from his mouth.

_Alright, time to do what I should've done from the start_. Lancer as he wiped off the blood from his mouth.

He then simply walked toward Neji. Upon seeing this, the shinobi went into another fighting stance and anticipated whatever move the warrior would try but that was not the case as Lancer simply walked past him. He finally took the spear off from the ground of the arena and held it up high as he could. Then something happened; the spear began to glow. Neji was surprised by this, but at the same time, he knew there had to be something about Lancer. After a moment or two, Lancer then threw the spear as the spear glowed in what seemed to be fire at least. He intended to kill the shinobi but he moved quickly and instead the spear went through a Limited Too store and as soon it went through the window, the enetire store exploded on impact. Killing everyone inside and some people outside of it (especially those who were simply exiting the store).

Neji witnessed the explosion and was shocked at how much destruction it caused. He turned his head to face Lancer but his opponent's fist ended up making contact with Neji's face. The shinobi dropped to the floor as Lancer clasped both his of his hands and raised them in the air, intending to hit him hard. But the shinobi took out another kunai, lashed up to Lancer and sliced his neck open. Ultimately, Neji had no other choice but to kill him. So, to finish off his opponent, he tried another technique of his.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!" Neji cried out as he gave Lancer every punch.

On the last punch, it was enough to finally take down Lancer. The warrior gagged as blood was rapidly flowing down on his body. His bloodied hand grabbed Neji by his clothing but slide off and fell to the floor, dying. The warrior looked up with pain in his eyes and then his head finally layed on the floor. After his body twitched for a moment, he was now finally dead. Something that didn't felt right to Neji himself. But regardless, he was deemed the winner. But unknwon to him, the chocolate demon had other plans...

**A/N:**

**Not my best work, but it's something. What I originally wrote is probably better. I wasn't so sure if I did justice to Lancer. So, if I wrote him wrong, I apologize. I mean, from the get go, I wasn't very familiar with him and the fandom he belonged to. And I tried my best to do him right. But overall, hope you guys enjoyed it and I wish luck to the other authors including Aelsthla-Mental. He/she will probably win anyway. XD Anyway, I'm looking forward to the Choas Round since that will be a lot of fun. And this tournament has been wonderful.**


End file.
